The New Girl
by insert.your.lies.here
Summary: The BAU has been the same 5 people for a while now. Can they accept their slightly askew new member? Can they handle her secret?
1. The New Girl

'So are they even gonna tell us anything about the girl?' Derek Morgan asked.

The day before, the entire team had been alerted, rather wistfully, of a new team member they were receiving. The only information that they had been given was that she was in fact a she, that she was young and rather strange, and that she had absolutely no official creds whatsoever. At first the entire team dismissed her totally, until Morgan's question was answered the morning after.

Hotch answered , leafing through a tiny file as they sat comfortably around the meeting room, for they had no case, and being in this room with no horrid images on the board and nothing to worry over or profile for once was a welcome and rather happy relief to all of them.

'When she was six she took an I.Q test, via the wish of her foster parent, and scored at 180' "From then on she went from first grade to eighth in a matter of two years, and went through all of high school in 2 and a half.' She went to college at Yale and got degrees in creative writing, journalism, American literature, psychology, and human behavior' 'And from there she came to the FBI, and of course immediately got put with us" 'Shes only twenty-five"

He seemed stunned and rather dazed as he read off the information on the incredible girl in the file in his hands. The entire team mirrored his expression, even the infamous Dr. Spencer Reid was positively aghast that someone else on the planet was as much of a genius as he was.

(Not that he was gloating in any way, of course, but come on, he's Reid! (: Chick's gotta be awesome if she's as smart as he is, it's just a fact!) (:

JJ was the first to speak. 'Is this some kind of joke, Hotch?' Their leader nodded his head back and forth, indicating that this incredible person did in fact exist, and that she was coming there.

Morgan, being himself, broke the awed silence with "We don't need another Reid around here!'

The entire team laughed finally as Reid shot Morgan a 'very funny' and 'aww come on!" look all in one.

And suddenly the door to the BAU offices opened, and from the glass wall in the meeting room they all watched as in walked a very tall, slim girl with short-ish black hair that stuck out in all directions, wearing a lime green t-shirt with a golden retriever puppy on the front, and a black skirt that cascaded all the way to her feet, which were adorned with black biker boots complete with spikes and chains. There was a stud at the end of her perfect eyebrow and a ring in her lip.


	2. Meeting The Team

The team all stood up and walked out of the meeting room to meet her, dumbfounded.

This was the genius? This was the multi-degree-getting whiz kid? She looked like an awkward teenager trying to find herself by rebellion, only, there was something different about her, as though her type of rebellion was anything but generic. She was definitely anything but ordinary, and they could all feel it.

It of course was Hotchner who lead the group when they walked towards her.

"SSA Hotchner, Hotch for short" he said in all his usual gruffness as he held out his hand to this strange nuance before him.

The girl stared at Hotch's outstretched hand for a second, completely dumbfounded and clearly having absolutely no idea what to do with it. Her logic eventually kicked in and she tentatively and extremely awkwardly extended her own beautifully long fingered, black nail painted, lace-style tattooed hand for a strange handshake. It was more like she was touching something poisonous. When it was over she drew her hand back to her person and quickly it was lost somewhere in the folds of her enormous skirt.

"Uhm, My name is Rose' she said. Her voice was like the sweetest honey and the worst poison all in one. For the first time she looked up at them, her brown eyes were positively glorious, holding every expression all in one look. Her eyebrows were pulled together in beautiful thought. This look of thought seemed a natural one for her.

Hotch, a bit confused at why she only said her first name quickly began introducing the team. 'He pointed to each member in a wide circle. "SSA Jennifer Jureau, better known as JJ, SSA Derek Morgan, and Doctor Spencer Reid' he said. Having seen the previous handshake fiasco, they didn't try to greet her that way, they only smiled and nodded, and she quickly bobbed her head to each in return. When her eyes met Reid, she stayed staring for half a second longer than she had the others, and also put her head down twice as fast.

Reid couldn't even speak. 'Her eyes' he thought "Her eyes, they're so…..' his thoughts trailed off.

Suddenly, from behind them the team heard a very familiar voice.

'I WANNA SEE THE NEW GIRL!' cried Penelope Garcia as she ran up to them in her cheetah print pumps.

She stopped once she reached them and took Rose in.

Hotch smiled. 'Oh, and this is Agent Penelope Garcia, our Technical Analyst'

Instead of this idiotic handshake business, Garcia grabbed the girl in a big bear hug, and Rose just stared at her for a second, and her eyes came to rest on the huge black rose hairclip Garcia was wearing.

"I enjoy your head' Rose said abstractly.


	3. Thoughts

Garcia smiled. "I think I'm gonna like you!' she said. Apparently the extreme technical genius all of a sudden had some very important reason to be with her computers, and left just as suddenly as she had appeared.

Rose straightened and turned her attentions back to the profilers.

"She is interesting' Rose said, speaking for the first time of her own accord.

They all smiled a knowing smile that said "Believe us, we know'.

Well, all accept for Reid, who now was staring uncontrollably at this new, strange, interesting person whom he only knew yet as Rose. It was strange how different she was from what he had been expecting when Hotch read the file. He certainly didn't expect the clothes or the hair or the tattoos, and most certainly not the abstract air of a certain intelligence that was all hers that surrounded her. The thing that he most did not expect was just how positively beautiful she was. Especially her perfect lips, which seemed absolutely dangerous (especially with the lip ring), so smooth, he even thought he saw the hint of a kiss in the right corner…

Wait, what? This person had been standing in front of him for less than five minutes and already he was thinking so irrationally. Wait, what! Irrational thoughts weren't something he was used to. Dang, this was weird. He shook his head and tried his best to vaguely pay attention to whatever it was that Hotch was now saying.

"Well, your desk will be over here' he was saying, guiding her to an empty desk as she sat down at it. The team sort of crowded around her, sitting in surrounding desk chairs and on top of desks and against walls.

"So tell us about yourself' JJ said as they sat.

A look of confusion crossed Rose's face

'Uhm,… I'm…erm…..strange" she said, looking relieved that she had found a word that was obviously what she wanted. They all nodded, they'd figured that much.


	4. Speaking Strangely

Rose just sat awkwardly. Talking to any living thing was strange. Explaining herself was stranger.

JJ decided she would be the one to maybe get this girl talking. Maybe.

"So why did you go for the degrees that you did? She asked

"Well, the literature based ones are because I rather have an affinity for writing' Rose said quickly, frowning at the thought that she was going to have to continue speaking. 'And the ones having to do with humans are namely because I wanted to come here' she said, frowning deeper at having to reveal this.

As soon as she was done with these forced sentences she immediately shrank back down.

Reid wished she would keep talking. He liked the sound of her voice.

Huh? Why couldn't he stop thinking like this? He was positively entranced by this new person. She was so interesting. He'd honestly never seen anything like her before, and especially not in the professional dojo that was the BAU. Again he just stared.

It was awkward for a moment as they all sat in silence having no idea what to say, seeing as Rose obviously wasn't going to. JJ's phone rang and she got up and walked off to go answer it.

A moment later she returned with a rather annoyed yet somehow relieved look on her face.

'Sorry guys, we have a case' she said jointly to them.

They immediately rose and walked back toward the meeting room. So much for being in there with no case to handle.

The girl was the last to join the line of people walking to the room. She followed them numbly, all the while staring at the back of Reid's head.

She knew about him. He was the genius.


	5. And She Reveals Her Talent

The team sat down at the big round wooden table in the meeting room as JJ put the evidence and images up on the board.

Rose, feeling the physical togetherness the team clearly shared, quickly took a standing position in the farthest back corner, feeling like a blaring alien among another alien's home planet

JJ began the briefing.

'Annabella Monroe was found off the Highway 101 in Peoria, Arizona. There were signs of sexual abuse, and she had been strangled manually, tortured, and, erm, her ring finger was missing, it had been cut off with some sort of sharp edged tool" she said as she went through the images.

'Two weeks later Wisteria Roslyn was found across the Arizona/California border with the exact same injuries, including the severed ring finger'

Obviously it was the same killer; they'd automatically figured that out.

'The cutting off of the ring finger is obviously part of this particular UnSubs' signature, and probably holds some significance for him, who more than likely is a 'he' because he only cuts off the ring fingers, which in his mind is ending the women's marriages (it was stated on the board that they were both married), and therefore binding them to him instead of to their husbands' Reid deduced in an even five seconds flat.

The rest of the team (except for Rose) nodded, only now realizing what Reid already had. From her dark corner she smiled. This guy was good. She decided it was her turn to speak.

'The way he just dumped the bodies that way suggests he had no remorse for what he did, which insinuates that he is a narcissistic sadist' she said fast and then receded back into her corner.

Morgan frowned. 'Okay I get the sadist part, but how do you know he's a narcissist?' he asked

'A few different reasons actually' she said, almost cutting him off with the quickness of her answer

'One; the way he dumped them, they didn't mean much to him, they served their purpose for him and now they were nothing' 'Two; as, uhm, Reid said, he cut off their ring fingers, ending their ties with their husbands because in his mind he is infinitely better than they are, and even though the females meant almost nothing to him he needed to feel like the most important thing in their lives before he killed them' 'Classic narcissist' Rose said, a small smile appearing on her hidden face.

They all just stared in her general direction, awed smiles on theirs.

This chick was good.


	6. Of Perfume And Glances

The team settled themselves on the jet , headed on the three hour ride to Arizona.

At first Hotch wasn't going to allow Rose to go, until she showed him certification records showing that she was a certified field agent and had passed her gun handling with flying colors. Secretly the rest of the team smiled with delight at the fact that they got to have their strange new member along with them. Especially Reid, who hid his smile with his ever present coffee cup.

Hotch sat in his usual window seat and grumbled internally. He didn't like the liability of having a new agent, whom he just met a few hours earlier, on a case where she could potentially unintentionally hinder it somehow. But, at least he would get the chance to observe if she truly was as good as she sounded.

Rose sat, again in a corner and away from the team, staring out a window with a dreamy expression on her face. When she realized that the entire rest of the team was staring at her, her eyebrows pulled together and her head snapped down. She realized though, that they would want an explanation as to why she stared out the window that way, if for no other reason than curiosity.

"I, uhm, like to imagine, almost all of the time, and, one of my many fascinations are clouds, simply because they are so, free' she said, thinking through every word, again as though the action of speaking to anyone but herself was extremely hard for her. In fact, it was, and so she immediately found a way to separate herself. 'Where's the coffee?' she asked, trying to sound superfluous

Reid imediately pointed to the small stand to the back of the jet "It's back there' he said awkwardly, clutching his own cup of pure black caffeine 'Thank you' she said as she past, eyebrows still pulled together, although moreso as she passed him.

He couldn't help but notice her perfume, which enveloped him as she past as fast as she could. It was sweet, but not too sweet, and it had something in it that burned his eyes and throat, and it he could taste it on his tongue. After this, his statistic-spitting mind finally returned. A famous tattooer recently released her own brand of perfumes. Seeing as Rose had tattoos, it was logical that she might be a fan of the woman tattooer and therefore might buy the perfumes.

And so half of Reid's mind remained in logical thought, and the other half still noticed the girls every move as she returned to her seat and took out a horror book.

He didn't see the wonderful eyes behind that book, or what they were really looking at. For they were staring right at him, and had been since she noticed his reaction when she walked by.


	7. Shooting Down The Stares

And so they continued on in this fashion until the plane landed.

The team walked into the large building that was the mainframe of the Phoenix Police Department and Hotch, playing out a scene he had a million times before, introduced the team as the ever present obnoxious alpha male he always was.

When he reached the end of the line, and henceforth to Rose, he stuttered a tiny bit before he said 'Agent Rose' and she again, just as she had with the team, gave only a quick bob of her head, which then snapped up automatically to the pictures of the crime scenes that lined a corkboard on the wall.

The police chief, a bald man whose' hair seemed to have migrated off of his head and onto his face, spoke to them through his snowy beard.

'Thank you all for coming here to help with this investigation, I'm not quite sure how you all do what it is that you do, but I figured that a profile would be useful' ' Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get started right away' he said gruffly, and immediately walked toward the wall on which the board sat, at which Rose had already been studying intensely, without giving them a chance to say anything. He didn't seem to be an especially bright man.

They walked toward the wall and each separated into different quarters of the board, Rose conveniently landing in a spot next to Reid.

After a few minutes, Reid, with a contemplative look on his face, spoke to the team. 'There doesn't seem to be much of a connection to the victims other than the fact that they're female and married" he said, already working on victimology they nodded, except for Rose, who immediately quietly objected.

'Uhm, actually, I think that, I may, maybe, see something maybe' she said trying her best not to look at anyone in particular, especially not him. They looked at her expectantly, waiting to hear what she saw.

'Both of the females, er, women, went to the same jeweler for their rings, and they birthed their offspring, erm, had their, babies, at the same hospital, Maricopa General Hospital' she said as fast as possible. The team looked skeptical, and all but Reid had that "Where the hell'd you get all that from, you idiot?' looks on their faces. She saw. This angered her, and so she immediately explained, in what was perhaps the loudest sentence she had yet uttered.

'I arrived at this conclusion thus: if you look at the knuckles of the missing fingers, (she said, pointing to the pictures with her decorative hand) then you will see a slightly green-ish residue, this comes from using cheap metal in the rings, which denotes a cheap, possibly down-town jeweler, of which there is only one in down-town Phoenix' 'Thus, that is part of how I came up with the hospital, because Maricopa General is downtown, and close to the jewelers. 'Also, it is the only hospital in Arizona to use the type of scalpels that they do, of which in the pictures I can see the mark on the stomachs from undergoing C-sections, thus coming from said unique scalpel" she said, her own type of rebellion blazing in her eyes as she shot their sarcastic looks to the ground.


	8. Unsub Chapter

******UNSUB CHAPTER*******

He picked up her unconscious body and threw it into the back of the truck, whistling a merry little tune as he did it. For half a fleeting second he stared at her, one eye filled with some sort of….care…..if it were possible, one filled with the ever present lust, and somewhere along the back of his head there sat a small third eye, one invisible to anyone who didn't already know it were there, that was filled with hate and rage and every bad emotion there could be, again, if he were capable of feeling them.

After his moment, he slammed the gate up and got into the cab. He drove down the black road, illuminated only by his foggy headlights, on which he made every attempt possible to hit every bump possible, so as to hear the thing thud around in the back. After a small while though, even this became stale, and so he turned on the radio, and boomed Mozart full blast.

And so he continued on in this continuous fashion until he reached his farm home, and likely the womans' last, which sat somewhere in some back town no one knew about except those who already lived there. He smiled as he saw his entrance sign, which had brown streak marks along it that looked so much like dirt that only he himself knew that it was actually blood, 'Malum Farm' it read. He turned onto the rutted small road that was his driveway, contended with himself to an unwordly extreme.

'Another one' he said, and laughed the laugh that would have been fit for a horror movie had it not been edged with the lustly greed that came with being a cockroach. And not a very nice-looking one, either.

He parked the red Ford, and walked toward thebarn just off the house. He needed to make preparations, for he had a distinguished guest, after all. He patted the front end of the truck. "Good Livvy' he said, as though the machine were a beloved pet. And for him perhaps she was. He made his way into the house of horrors that was the barn.

The unfortunate capta awoke to find herself staring at more stars than she'd ever seen before. Her thoughts, fresh forming from previous nothing, were children's thoughts at first. She wanted to go touch the stars. 'Staarrrsss…' she gurgled, like an infant. And then, her thoughts of all that had happened just before her complete detachment from reality. The flowers that lined the floor when she got home, the moment with the man before the other one came bursting in through the door with a gun in his hand. He'd taken her, and left the man on the floor, looking dazed and having abseloutely no idea where he is or who he was after sticking needle in his neck, and then the pain, a very sharp pain right at the base of her neck, and then…music?

All these thoughts held second long races in her head before she slipped into the blackness again, but not before she felt arms around her, not her husbands arms, no, these were sinister and they felt like octopus arms, just as greedy.


End file.
